phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
|image= |season=1 |production=102B |broadcast=2 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |writer= Chris Headrick Jon Barry |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=September 28, 2007 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="The Fast and the Phineas" }} is the fourth episode produced of the Disney Channel original series Phineas and Ferb. However, it was the second episode of the series to air, on Setember 28, 2007. build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. Episode Summary On the hottest day of the summer, Phineas and Ferb are sitting in the shade under the tree, listening to the radio. Perry is lying down nearby. The DJ advises everyone to take it easy by sitting under a shady tree with "an aquatic mammal of some sort". Even though they've met the recommendations, Phineas doesn't want a little heat stopping them from having the "best day ever" because this would mean that "the morning DJs win". Mom announces she's heading to the spa while Dad is cleaning out the basement, and heads off. Candace states that this means she's in charge by default. She surveys what they're doing, then tells them to carry on and heads back inside. Phineas realizes that they need more sand and then notices that Perry has disappeared. Perry walks over to a decorative mushroom, opens the top and jumps inside. When he lands in his lair, he steps to his right, noting with satisfaction that his Agent P fedora lands on his head at exactly the right moment. Major Monogram gives Agent P his briefing. Lawn gnomes, which provide protection to gardens against "the evils of black magic", are disappearing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has to be behind it all. Meanwhile, the first truckload of sand has arrived. Phineas signs for the delivery after confirming that he is too young to be a landscape contractor. Isabella stops by to see what is going on. Phineas shows her their progress. Ferb is perched atop a sprinkler and the truck pours out the sand. Isabella wants The Fireside Girls to earn their Aquatic Safety badges by being lifeguards. Phineas approves. Candace is talking on the phone to Stacy, but the sounds the dolphin Ferb is carrying and a splash alert her that her brothers are up to something. As Phineas welcomes the Fireside Girls to their beach, Candace dismisses it as "way below your usual standards". She continues her speech but doesn't notice that Ferb has used a remote control to lower the fence until a beach ball hits her in the head. The full extent of the boys' efforts are revealed: a true backyard beach. Just as Candace is about to call mom, Jenny and Stacy come by. The announcement that Jeremy and his buddies will be there shortly changes Candace's mind. She drops her phone and runs off. Nearby, Agent P has disguised himself as a lawn gnome. A giant vacuum pulls him down through the ground, to where Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is observing the lawn gnomes he is collecting. There, Agent P, disguised as a lawn gnome, reveals himself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a remote to activate a trap to catch Agent P in, but it's the remote to the garage door. He tries again and the big screen TV turns on. The third time's the charm, though. Having caught Agent P, he tries to re-activate the TV and it's the garage door opener again. Back at the beach, things are getting underway: a band is playing music, people are dancing and playing in the sand, and a dolphin's waterspout is used as a drinking fountain. Ferb takes Phineas out parasailing. As Jeremy is preparing his surfboard, Candace brings him a drink but is hit on the head by a falling coconut. She falls on top of a surprised crab, who then carries her off. The crab happens to carry her over to the limbo contest. Candace wins the contest and is crowned "Queen Wahini of the Beach". Ferb helps her celebrate by singing Backyard Beach. Candace has never been happier, but this triggers the infamous "mom sense" that tells a mother that something is wrong. Linda Flynn cuts her spa visit and heads home. It's taken a while, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finally located the right remote, and so he begins his multimedia presentation so that Agent P will finally understand his pain. When he and his parents lived in Gimelschtump, they came across lean times and their beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Since it was necessary to protect the zatzenfruit garden against "witches, spells and wood trolls", his father dressed Heinz up as a gnome and forced him to stand watch for hours at a time during the day and night. Any time Heinz tried to move, such as when friends came by to play "Kick the Schtumpel", to eat Doonkleberries or to wave at his neighbor Kenny, his father was right there, yelling at him not to move. This traumatized him and drove him to take away all lawn gnomes now that he had become an adult. To achieve that goal, Dr. Doofenshmirtz built The Destruct-inator. Agent P is shocked by its terrifying sight. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still not having much luck with remotes, because when he tries to turn the TV on, he inadvertently opens the door to Agent P's cage. Back at the beach, the surf contest is about to begin. Buford tries to push his way in, but Phineas points out the "No Bullying, No Yodeling" sign. The man in traditional Alpine clothing isn't happy with the situation either. Bobby Nelson is the first surfer, but doesn't last long. Django doesn't fare any better because Buford has decided to combine professional wrestling with surfing. Buford scores an average of 0.375 from the judges. Phineas is next up. Use of a holographic projector thwarts Buford's attack on him. Phineas displays some tremendous surfing skills and wins the contest. The judges give him some nearly impossible scores: 105, Infinity, and the re-thinking of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Meanwhile, Candace is dancing with Jeremy. Just as the band changes to a slow dance, Ferb delivers her cell phone to her on a tray. Mom is calling to see if everything is okay. Candace dreamily replies that everything is wonderful and that the boys are doing "such wonderful things". Mom knows that this isn't right and announces her imminent arrival back home. Candace finds herself having to keep her mom from seeing what Phineas and Ferb are doing. The battle between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz continues underground below the beach. The vacuum that was collecting the gnomes has now been put into reverse, causing it to blow lawn gnomes out of what looks like a volcano. Everyone runs. In the front driveway, mom says she wants an explanation of what is going on and after a moment's reluctance, Candace tells the truth. She's still telling the truth when the scene cuts back to the fight. The vacuum is now in the "suck" mode, and it starts sucking everything down to them. Candace is still telling the truth as the vacuum starts removing the water. She describes Buford's attempt to get the surfing trophy as the vacuum continues to suck down the water, sand, palm trees and everything. Candace wraps it up with a plea to her mom to let her "just have my moment". With the removal of the beach and all that goes with it, Perry climbs up out of the hole and Phineas calls an end to the party. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry walk back to their yard, accompanied by cheering from the others. The fence rises back up just as mom walks into the back yard. Candace is devastated, and is gently helped inside to get her out of the sun. Phineas, Ferb and Perry head back to the tree to continue their relaxation. The radio DJ gives them a shout-out and says to slather on the sunscreen because tomorrow will be another scorcher. "With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes," adds Ferb. Songs * Hit The Beach * Backyard Beach * The Moment Has Arrived * If Summer Only Lasted One Day Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? * Said by Isabella when Phineas shows her the beginnings of their backyard beach. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry opens the top of a decorative mushroom in the backyard. When he reaches the bottom, he steps to his right and his fedora drops onto his head from a different tube. Memorable Quotes built a beach in the backyard, just like they said they were going to. But instead of just a cute little beach in their sandbox, it turned out to be this absolutely huge beach, with a coastline, and palm trees and a pier, and hula dancers, waterskiers, and tiki huts and dolphins and dancing and surfing, and everybody from the neighborhood showed up. ...and then I was just about to share a smoothie with Jeremy when a coconut dropped on my head... ...and just for a moment, it seemed the wildly Buford would steal away the coveted surfing trophy from under the noses of our heroes... ...but I can only continue my benign reign and spread love, happiness and ultimate popularity throughout my kingdom if you would just let me have my moment.}} Background Information * During the construction of the beach, for a moment it appears that Ferb is doing the "sprinkler" dance, but is in fact standing on top of a large water sprinkler. * The lawn gnomes currently sold in the Tri-State Area are basically unchanged from when Heinz Doofenshmirtz was growing up in Gimelschtump. Since Major Monogram states that the gardens are no longer protected because the lawn gnomes are being stolen, this would indicate that this particular lawn gnome design has proven itself quite effective over many years in combating magic. It's possible that they are being imported to Danville from the Gimelschtump area. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz was still forced to stand in as a lawn gnome even after the family's situation changed. The details are revealed in Got Game? *Jeremy doesn't speak in this episode, his debut. *Phineas' sandles seem to resemble the ones worn by Django Brown but unlike his they're blue. *In the episode, Ferb is voiced by a Jamaican rapper insted of Thomas Sangster for the singing part of Backyard Beach (song) *When the gnomes start shooting out of the volcano, someone screams "Who's going to be guarding our gardens?!". This voice sounds a lot like Mitchel Musso. *This is the second episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. * Episode description from the second Phineas and Ferbruary 2007 press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_091907.html ::It's the hottest day of summer in this showcase episode, "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," and ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful stepbrother Ferb Fletcher decide to make a tropical beach paradise in their very own backyard. Soon, all the neighborhood kids come to enjoy it, the boy's dad uses the influx of sand to search for a rare bottle cap and bonds with Baljeet who is also a collector and Isabella and the Wilderness Girls Troop serve as lifeguards. Candace alerts mom that she'd better come home to see what's going on but quickly changes her mind when she becomes the most popular girl on the beach. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P) must stop evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all the lawn gnomes in the tri-state area, leaving thousands of gardens unprotected. Continuity * This episode became Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error! after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. * The same time period of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's childhood seen in this episode is revisited and expanded upon in the episodes "Got Game?," and "The Chronicles of Meap." Allusions * Movies: The episode references several "cheesy" beach party movies from the 50s and 60s. * Jaws: "We're going to need more sand" may be a reference to Roy Schieder's famous line in Jaws. ("We're going to need a bigger boat.") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Keone Young as Dancer (in the limbo contest) * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Brian Phelps♦♦, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Mark Thompson♦♦, Ashley Tisdale, Keone Young :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: ♦♦ These actors appeared in the partner episode "The Fast and the Phineas" as announcers Dave and Rick References Category:Episodes